


Happy Birthday, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Children, Daughters, Dinner, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fun, Gen, General, Outing, Planning/Planned, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets a surprise from his daughter, who is growing up too much for his liking, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Happy Birthday, Danno:

*Summary: Danny gets a surprise from his daughter, who is growing up too much for his liking, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was looking forward to having the morning of his birthday all to himself, but he will be seeing his team later on, Cause they want to treat him to dinner, & they wanted to make his day a little bit more special. The Blond was very cozy in his bed, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, & he smiled, & thought to himself, **"Well, I ** _would_** like to spend the morning with my monkey"** , & he sat up, cleared his throat, & said, "Come in, Monkey", & she came in with a breakfast tray of his favorite breakfast food.

 

Grace Williams came in with a smile on her face, & said, "Happy, Birthday, Danno," as she sets the tray down in front of him, & kisses his cheek, their standard greeting, "Thank you, Grace, I love you so much", as he returns the kiss, & pats the bed for her to sit, & join him, as he digs into his breakfast with gusto. "Got any plans today, Grace ?", The Blond asks, hopefully, she will spend the morning with him, that is all that he wants for his birthday, The Young Teenager said this, as a response to his question, with a big smile on her face.

 

"Nope, Danno, I am all yours, Will & I are gonna see each other at dinner, So we got the whole day to be free, & do whatever you want, I am down for it, Whatever it is", Danny was happy to hear it, & he said, as he kissed the side of her head, "Thanks, Monkey, You **_are_** the best, You know that, Right ?", She nodded,  & said, "You are too", & Danny finished up his breakfast, & was ready to start the day officially.

 

They closed down & locked everything up, & were on the road in a matter of minutes, Rachel called, & asked, if Charlie could spend some time with him, "Of course, We will be there in a couple of minutes". As soon as they picked up the little boy, He was distracted by playing with his cars, The Former New Jersey Native took the opportunity to say this to his young, & beautiful daughter. "Thank you for making the start of my birthday great, Babe, I love you", "Love you too, Danno", she said with a smile, & they were off to their first fun day activity.

 

The End.


End file.
